Recipe for Chaos
by Jademagic
Summary: Xavier better have a large supply of alcohol somewhere. Everbody knows that you don't put lovesick teenagers under the care of lovesick adults. Especially when they all have mutant powers. It's just not done!


Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution. As a matter of fact, I don't own anything, really… except for the computer.  Everything else belongs to my parents …or a friend ….or a complete stranger… yeah, I'm strange.

*The Chase, The Fight, and The Talk at Midnight*

            "Where's Jean?" asked Scott as Kitty and Kurt hopped into the back of his convertible.

            "She's like, catching a ride from Duncan. Didn't she like, tell you?" Kitty informed him in a perky voice before clapping her hands over her mouth. Kurt gave her one of those,_ now look what you did_ looks. Scott clamped his mouth together and replied, "Oh, yeah, of course. Why wouldn't she tell me before doing something like that? It must have slipped my mind; I had a rough day at school."

            "Vell, speaking of missing persons, vhere's myne zhister?" Kurt asked from the back. 

            "Like, that's no mystery," Kitty giggled, pointing towards the school. Rogue and Evan were chasing each other around the giant oak at the front of the school; or rather, Evan was chasing Rogue in hopes of getting his helmet back. Both their books and book bags lay abandoned at the tree base beside Evan's skateboard. In vain, he continued chasing her around and around as his friends looked on in amusement.

            "Hey man, you and your girlfriend can save the flirting for at home, we've got places to be, man!" one of Evan's friends, Chris, called. The entire group laughed and headed off on bikes, skateboards, and skates. Even from the car, Kitty and Kurt could see Evan and Rogue blush. Scott didn't seem to be paying any attention. He was obviously still upset about Jean not telling him about riding home with Duncan.

            "Here porcupine," Rogue angrily muttered, and tossed Evan his helmet. He quickly picked up his things, snapped on his helmet, jumped on his skateboard, and followed his friends. Kitty and Kurt were so busy laughing that they didn't notice Scott had driven off without Rogue until they had rounded the corner. 

            "Scott! You can't leave myne zhister!" Kurt yelled as they sped down the road. Scott made no sign he was even still conscious other than to grunt as he sped up.

            "This is like, not good!" Kitty whispered to Kurt who buckled his seatbelt, gulped, and nodded.

            Evan turned to watch Rogue gather her things and head of in the opposite direction. He noticed Scott had already pulled off. He sighed deeply, and then turned around to follow his fellow X-men.

            "Daniels!" cried another friend after him as they all watched him speed a way. "Mutants," he shook his head in mock despair, and then they all continued going the other direction.

            "What is it, Porcupine?" Rogue sighed as Evan caught up to her and hopped off the skateboard to walk beside her.

            "Noticed that Shades left without you," he shrugged. "Decided to play Good Samaritan and make sure a delicate Belle like you wouldn't get hurt walking home all by her lonesome."

            Rogue smiled.

            Evan pretended to fall over from shock. "So she _can_ smile! I don't understand why she doesn't do it more often, it being such a beautiful one."

            Rogue blushed. Then she turned to Evan and put on a weird face.

            This time Evan laughed.

            "So _he_ smiles too! And now _I _wonder why _he _doesn't smile more often, it being such a handsome one."

            Evan's checks darkened. They walked along in silence for a little awhile before Evan turned to Rogue again. "How about we teach Scott a lesson: that he shouldn't leave a fellow X-man out in the cold? We could swing by this great ice cream place, my treat."

            "I was with you at teaching Scott a lesson! Count me in!" They laughed and turned onto the road to town as opposed to the road to the mansion.

  
**************  
            "It's 5:00! Where the hell are they?" Logan was pacing around the living room.

            "It's no big deal! Look, Evan is probably goofing off somewhere with those lame friends of his, and Rogue-"

                        "This is your fault, so why don't you just shut up!" Callisto angrily roared at Scott, picking him up out of the chair he'd been lounging in and slamming him against the wall. "If anything happened to either one of them, _I will hold you responsible. _ Spyke is the only reason we came here, and that girl means the world to him! If anything happened to her, it hurts him, which _will_ get _YOU_ hurt!!!" Callisto was panting.

            _Put him down, pleases, Callisto. _The professor's thoughts boomed through the room. Scott looked thoroughly shaken as she set him down. "I am sorry," she sighed. She left the room. Logan, Hank, Scott, and Ororo followed suit, living the living room to Bobby, Jamie, Ray, Sam, and Roberto who were playing various games throughout the room.

            "I can't believe my ears! And from Spykey's own girlfriend's mouth none the less! Did she  really just say what I think she did?" asked Bobby with a look on his face suggesting his birthday had come early.

            "I believe she just did!" Ray replied in a voice of awe, his face suggesting that not only had _Christmas_ had come early, but that it would last all year long.

***************

            "I still think that this whole idea was childish," Rogue told Evan as they walked home under the star splattered sky after their evening of fun. "And your little girlfriend is probably turning cartwheels right about now. Man, Callisto really keeps you on a short leash, doesn't she?"

            "Callisto does not keep me on a short leash, she just likes looking after me, is all, And FYI, sneaking off to teach someone a lesson isn't exactly the definition of childish, but this is!!" Evan poked her. She laughed and poked him back. They continued to tickle and poke each other all the way to the fountain when they dropped their belongings and began a full out war. He laughed, grabbing her waist and holding her so that she couldn't run as he continued to tickle her. They tripped and fell, Rogue landing on top of Evan. They were centimeters apart. Evan gulped. Storm decided to open the door at that moment, revealing Logan, Jean, and most of the younger mutants. Even the professor was in the doorway with an amused expression on his face. 

            "Well, well, well. Porcupine, Stripes, hoe nice of you to join us tonight," growled Logan. "You got some 'splainin' to do." He imitated, wagging a claw at them.  

"This isn't- we were just- I mean- see Scott-"they both stuttered. They blushed furiously and got up, dusting themselves off and grabbing their things. They pushed past their giggling house mates, and marched to their rooms, Evan stopping long enough only to give a passing Callisto a kiss. As soon as both doors to both rooms closed, the teens stopped restraining themselves, and rolled on the floor with laughing.

**********

            Evan and Rogue sat at opposite ends of the table on opposite sides, sneaking glances at each other when they were turned the other way. The new mutants watched it like it was a tennis match, back and forth, back and forth, choking on their food from laughing and eating at the same time. Evan and Rogue weren't the only ones. Jean and Scott were ignoring another, tossing a hostile glance at the other every now and then. Leech, unfortunately, was sitting in between them at the very end of the table, and the only other person who noticed was Logan. He began to stab his meat repeatedly with his knife. Suddenly, the 'peaceful' atmosphere was shattered.

            "C_ould you at least say something to me? Can you at least acknowledge the fact that I'm sitting right beside you?" _Jean screamed, rising from the table and throwing down her napkin.

            "_I'm not the one who ran off with a jerk and didn't even have the decency to tell my best friend!" _Scott replied, screaming over the top of Leech's head. Leech clamped his hands to his head and moaned.

            "_That's exactly why I didn't tell you! You're the jerk, not __Duncan__! You're the one with the problem with everyone on the face of the earth!" _ Jean roared back. Leech had knocked his plate on the floor. Everyone else's forks were frozen in midair on the way to their mouths.

            "_Duncan's the one who has the problem with us, not the other way around! But since you seem to think that I'm the hostile one, why don't you go live with him and save us all the trouble with dealing with him!"_

_            "Maybe I will!" _Leech was screaming with Jean and Scott. He suddenly stopped and rested his head on the table. Jean stormed off, calling after her, "_And maybe you could see things better if you didn't look through those stupid shades all the time!" _ She telekinetically removed his shades and brought them to her. 

            Scott looked after her, his stony black eyes on fire. He raced up the stairs after her. The teens looked at each other for a little while as they listened to the breaking of many objects and the sound of Scott's optic beam before he slipped on his shades after Leech's powers wore off. They excused them selves, and raced up the stairs. Hank, Ororo, the professor, the Morlocks, Warren, and Logan stared at each other.

"Would you mind passing the butter, Charles?" Hank asked finally while Logan dug his claws into the rest of his food and stuffed his mouth. 

            .

***************************

"Where should we hide?" Ray asked, looking around on the landing.

            "Any room with more than one exit," advised Leech as they silently filed into Kitty and Rogue's room.

"_I can't tell you anything! You never listen to anything I say! I can't tell you shit without you having to put me down! Why the hell do you think I never told you I hated Duncan, or any guy who was around the only woman I love? Why the hell do you think I didn't _tell_ you that I have, do, and will always love you?" _ Scott was screaming at the top of his lungs, his face turning red. 

            "_That's bull! _You're_ the one who never listens, who always has to have things done his way or not at all! Why do _you _think _I_ haven't told _you_ that I love _you?"  
  


***************************

            In the room, everyone except Jamie and Dorian stepped away from spying at the door, groaned, took money out of their pockets, and handed it over to them. "How did I know it would be today?" he grinned, flipping through it.

            "Why do we even keep doing this?" inquired Kitty. "They've, like, been on and off ever since Mystique kidnapped Scott."

            "Yeah, but this was different, this was the first time they said the 'l' word to each other. _That _is a completely different matter all together. And since it was," continued Leech, standing beside Jamie, "You guys owe us twice as much!"

            A murmur ran through the room as they again, reached into their pockets and withdrew more money.

            "That's not what we agreed to," Rogue seethed. Jamie and Dorian stuck out their tongues at her. "_We will have revenge..._"

**************************

            Both Jean and Scott stood panting, trying to work out what the other had said.

            "You do?" they asked at the same time, looking at each other dreamily.

**************************

            "It's quiet. Too quiet.  Did they finally kill each other, or are they working out their problems without yelling?" Logan though for a moment. "Naw, definitely not the second one. You think we should call the army?"

            "I don't think so. Let's just wait a while, and finish this delicious supper, Logan" the professor said in between bites. 

**************************

            "So, what now?" asked Scott. There was a small click somewhere behind them.

            "We teach a few nosy teens a lesson," she pointed towards the door to Kitty and Rogue's room.

            If looks could kill, Ray would have died about eleven times over from the ones the others were giving him.

            He chuckled, "Oops?"

            "Run!" They shouted, taking off in different directions.


End file.
